Um falso encontro
by MariaStarkid
Summary: Quando Gina decide fazer um sacrifício pelo seu irmão ela deve manter a paciência para lidar com os insultos de um loiro, fugir de ruivos e ainda assim manter o sorriso. DG / One-shot. Inspirada no anime Special A.


**Um falso encontro**

Quando Gina decide fazer um sacrifício pelo seu irmão ela deve manter a paciência para lidar com os insultos de um loiro, fugir de ruivos e ainda assim manter o sorriso. DG / One-shot. Inspirada no anime Special A.

**N/A:** Gente, eu sei que essa Gina é um pouco diferente, tanto da que eu estou acostumada a ler quanto a escrever, mas acho que devido à situação em que ela está ela não podia agir de outra forma... Me desculpem se ela ficar um pouco out of character, mas eu tentei ne ^^

* * *

><p>- Eu gosto de você, saia comigo por favor.<p>

O loiro ficou surpreso com a visita e ainda mais com o pedido. Podia esperar de muitas mulheres uma declaração como essa, menos _dela_. Tratou de ocultar a expressão de surpresa e a substituiu por uma de desdém.

- Hum... Sério? Tudo bem então, vamos jogar um jogo. Eu vou aceitar seu convite, mas você terá esse tempo para me provar que o que diz é verdade, e que realmente está apaixonada por mim. Vamos nos divertir, _pequena__ Weasel_.

_E__ foi __assim __que __tudo __começou._

Alguns dias atrás se alguém contasse isso para Gina Weasley ela riria e diria ser impossível. Em que dimensão ela chamaria Draco Malfoy, o irritante e metido Draco Malfoy para sair com ela num encontro? Mal ela acreditava que era isso que estava para acontecer.

Sim, o seu comportamento estranho tinha um motivo. Depois de muitos anos de discursões sem sentido, seu irmão e Hermione finalmente começaram a namorar.

-flashback-

_Eram __férias __de__ verão __e, __como __sempre, __Hermione__ e __Harry __se __hospedaram__ na __toca. __Ela __estava __na __cozinha __bebendo__ um__ copo __de __leite, __já __que __seu __irmão __tinha __ido __ver __a __namorada __no __quarto __e __ela __preferiu __dá-los __privacidade._

_- __Ainda__ está __acordada? __- __Perguntou __Harry,__ assustando__ a __garota__ que __pensava__ estar__ sozinha. __Ela__ ficou__ corada __com__ a__ situação;__ estava__ sozinha__ com__ Harry. __Tentou__ se__ manter__ calma._

_-__ É-é...__ Rony__ está__ lá __no__ quarto...  
><em>

_- __Ah, __sei.__ -__ O __moreno __sorriu __para __ela __e__ respondeu __com__ o __olhar __que __entendera __o __que__ ela __quis __dizer,__ fazendo-a __corar __ainda__ mais._

_-__ Então... __-__ Falou__ Gina, __quebrando __o__ silêncio __desconfortável __que __tinha __se __estabelecido. __- __Finalmente__ aqueles __dois __se __acertaram, __hein?_

_-__ É...__ - __Ele __desviou __os __olhos __verdes __que __ainda __a __encaravam __intensamente, __deixando-a __respirar __de __novo. __- __Só __espero__ que __nada __dê __errado... __- __Completou __num__ sussurro __que __Gina __pôde __ouvir._

_- __Porque?__ O__ que __pode __dar __errado?_

_- __É __que __eu __tenho __a __impressão __que __alguém__ vai __tentar __destruir __o__ relacionamento __deles. __Quer __dizer, __não __qualquer__ alguém, __alguém__ específico._

_-__ Quem?__ - __Perguntou __a __ruiva, __autenticamente __curiosa._

_-__ Draco __Malfoy._

-fim do flashback-

E então foi isso. O garoto expôs motivos suficientes para acreditar que talvez Malfoy reprimisse sentimentos por Hermione e por isso Gina estava ali. Por mais que implicasse o irmão, sabia que ele não merecia que qualquer coisa pudesse atrapalhar seu namoro, afinal ele e Hermione foram obviamente feitos um para o outro.

Por isso, pela sua amizade com a nascida trouxa e por se sentir em dívida por ela ter ajudado-a em seu relacionamento com Harry (de seguidora patética a amiga) ela decidiu fazer esse sacrifício.

Ela não tinha desistido de Harry Potter, mas sabia que o garoto que sobreviveu podia ser tapado o suficiente para demorar alguns anos para descobrir os sentimentos dela por ele e mais alguns para descobrir seus próprios sentimentos. Ela decidiu esperá-lo, mas obviamente não ia ficar parada.

Gina não pretendia fazer Draco se apaixonar por ela, era só seduzi-lo o suficiente até que ele ficasse confuso sobre Hermione. A garota estava vestindo um dos poucos vestidos que tinha; Era rosa, seguro por finas alças e uma fita que ficava abaixo do peito, com uma rosa de tecido do lado direito. Não sabia o que vestir em um encontro com a doninha então preferiu não arriscar muito, não era o dia de ela ser ela mesma, de qualquer jeito.

Enfim, chegou o momento do temido encontro. Ela não sabia ainda o que eles iam fazer, mas marcaram de se encontrar no Três Vassouras naquele horário.

Chegando lá, ela procurou o loiro pelo pub, mas não encontrou. Sentou-se numa mesa qualquer, com vista para porta e suspirou, perguntando-se se aquilo era mesmo uma boa ideia.

Já havia se passado uma hora quando Malfoy finalmente apareceu pela porta. Gina estava numa luta constante para saber se esperava ou se ia embora e desistia dessa idéia maluca. Ao ver o rosto vermelho de raiva contida, Draco sorriu.

- Ah, desculpe a demora. – Falou se sentando, com uma óbvia expressão de que não se desculpava por nada. – Esperou muito?

Gina controlou a vontade de pular sobre a mesa e agarrar aquele pescoçinho fino e sorriu.

- Na verdade não, cheguei faz pouco tempo. – Draco suspirou.

- Ta bem, vamos fazer o que agora? – Gina devia ter feito uma cara de confusão, já que ele continuou a falar. – Quer dizer, você preparou uma programação não é? É óbvio que você não faria o seu amado ter que se preocupar em te levar para os lugares, sendo que você que convidou.

- Ahn... Claro que eu programei! Então, er... Vamos passear pelo beco, ta bem? – Draco sorriu em deboche, obviamente sem cair na encenação da ruiva.

- Então, vamos? – Ele se levantou e saiu em direção à porta e Gina teve que correr para acompanhá-lo.

Era estranho estar na companhia de Draco Malfoy. Geralmente se ela o visse em qualquer lugar daria a volta e seguiria em outra direção, mas lá estava ela, em um quase-encontro com o garoto. Ele parou de andar de repente e ela quase bateu nas costas dele, imersa nos próprios pensamentos.

- Ta bem, já estamos rodando por muito tempo, o que planejou para depois, pequena Weasel?

- Ahn... Que tal irmos na loja dos gêmeos? – Isso, foi uma boa idéia. Lá podia pelo menos se distrair com outras coisas e fingir que não estava fazendo companhia a Malfoy.

- Você está maluca? Já é bizarro o suficiente que eu tenha aceitado sair com você, Weasel, pior ainda seria entrar nesse chiqueiro que seus irmãos abriram. – Gina respirou fundo. Sem perceber os dois tinham voltado a andar e agora estavam lado a lado.

- Que tal Floreios e Borrões?

- Você sabe ler? Estou impressionado. – Ela fechou os olhos, prestes a perder a paciência, mas decidiu ignorar o comentário.

- E na Madame Malkin?

- Não preciso comprar nada lá e tenho certeza que você também não poderia pagar uma roupa.

- O que quer fazer então? – Perguntou, já sem paciência. Draco cruzou os braços e sentou num banco próximo. Gina parou de frente para ele, sem entender a parada súbita.

- Estou cansado e com fome, quero comer.

- Er... – Gina não esperava por isso, ainda era cedo demais. E a idéia era sair com ele e voltar para casa antes das quatro, mas claro que ela não contava com o atraso de uma hora... – Então vamos voltar para o Três vassouras? Ou podemos comprar sorvete...

Draco se inclinou para frente, surpreendendo-a. Ele a encarava com os frios e calculistas olhos cinzentos, que a deixaram desconfortável e se sentindo exposta. Ela não gostava dessa sensação.

- Bem Weasley, sendo que você finalmente criou coragem para convidar o amor da sua vida para um encontro, creio que já esperava por isso. Você pode ser burra, mas acredito que tenha pelo menos esperado que ao propor um passeio pelo Beco Diagonal ambos ficaríamos cansados e eventualmente com fome. Por isso vou fingir que não percebo seu olhar confuso e perdido e vou esperar você me dizer o que planejava me dar para comer.

O pior é que Gina percebeu que também estava com fome. Quando acabasse o encontro, ela se certificaria de lançar uma azaração nele que o deixaria se perguntando quem o transformara em um hamster, mas enquanto isso, tudo que pôde fazer foi abrir a bolsa.

- Toma. – Falou, dando um sapo de chocolate para ele. Estava guardando aqueles doces a dias, droga, porque tinha que desperdiçá-los alimentando Malfoy?

- Só isso? Sinto muito, Weasel, mas eu vi a quantidade imensa de doces que você guarda nessa bolsa. Não pensa que pode engordar não? Vai acabar ficando igual a sua mãe.

Gina prendeu o maxilar e se sentou no banco, derrubando todos os doces entre ela e o loiro. Ele olhou para o que tinha ali e pegou um pacote de feijãozinho de todos os sabores.

- Toma, essa é sua parte. Odeio essas coisinhas nojentas. – Ele disse entregando-a o pacote e começou a comer o resto dos doces, que incluíam sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz e alguns bombons de caramelo.

Gina acabou rapidamente os seus feijõezinhos e ficou olhando para o chão enquanto esperava Draco acabar de comer e tentava controlar os roncos do seu estômago.

- Ei. – Chamou o loiro. Gina se virou e bateu o nariz numa varinha de alcaçuz que Draco estava segurando em frente ao rosto dela, ficando com a ponta do nariz cheia de açúcar. Draco conteve a risada e empurrou os outros doces para ela.

Gina ficou surpresa. Ele estava realmente devolvendo-a os doces? Será que percebeu que ela também estava com fome e queria se redimir pelo seu comportamento até agora?

- Não agüento mais, estou cheio. Coma o resto para não jogar comida fora.

É... Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

Depois que Gina comeu tudo bem rápido, Draco se levantou e ela fez o mesmo.

- Até quando você pretende continuar com isso?

- Isso o que? – Perguntou a garota se fazendo de desentendida.

- Fingir que está apaixonada por mim. – Perguntou novamente. Ele estava de costas para ela e ela jurou ter ouvido um tom de amargura em sua voz.

- E-eu não estou fingindo! Eu realmente gosto de você... – Completou, num sussurro. Pequena Gina, você irá para o inferno se mentir tanto...

Malfoy se virou para ela, com um pequeno sorriso de desafio nos lábios, decidido a fazê-la admitir a verdade.

- Sério? Pois não parece. Você não se esforça para me agradar nem para fazer esse encontro dar certo. Inclusive, que eu saiba as garotas se arrumam para tentar impressionar os garotos e você vem... Assim. – Falou com a voz carregada de ironia. E pensar que por um momento ela se preocupou com Draco Malfoy.

-Espere aqui. – Disse Gina e saiu correndo.

Por incrível que pareça ele esperou. Os minutos iam passando e Draco já estava ficando estressado, quando viu um borrão ruivo correndo em sua direção. Levou alguns segundos para que ele notasse a diferença, mas quando o fez não se conteve e começou a rir.

- Sério mesmo... Batom? – Falou entre risos.

Gina tinha passado numa loja qualquer que vendia maquiagem e passou um batom vermelho vivo da amostra grátis. Estava vermelha de vergonha e de raiva enquanto assistia Draco rir dela.

- Ai... – Ele secou uma lágrima que quase caia dos seus olhos dramáticamente e tirou um lenço do seu bolso. – Limpe isso, não combina com você. – Ele falou, sorrindo sinceramente para ela pela primeira vez.

Gina pegou o lenço e limpou a boca, e _talvez_ tivesse sorrido de volta involuntariamente, se não tivesse visto duas cabeças conhecidas passarem na multidão, e pior: duas cabeças ruivas.

A garota puxou o acompanhante pelo braço e se abaixou o mais rápido que conseguiu, ficando detrás de um canteiro de plantas.

- Ficou maluca? – Perguntou Draco num sussurro involuntário, mas Gina não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Estava ocupada demais vendo dois dos seus irmãos mais velhos saindo da travessa do tranco. Era só o que faltava, os gêmeos verem a sua irmãzinha caçula em um encontro com um Malfoy.

O loiro fez menção a se levantar e Gina teve que pensar rápido. Segurou sua mão e puxou-o para a loja mais próxima, que por acaso era a loja de vestes da madame Malkin.

- Você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo ou...? – Malfoy não pôde terminar a frase, Gina colocou um chapéu na sua cabeça e começou a cobrir seus rostos com óculos, cachecóis... Tudo que fosse necessário para que não fossem reconhecidos. Ela olhou pela vitrine e viu que os irmãos vinham em sua direção, cada um segurando duas sacolas de papel com itens suspeitos comprados no pequeno beco, provavelmente ingredientes de mais uma das suas invensões.

Gina puxou Draco pela mão até os fundos da loja, e quando a dona os pegou fugindo ela pediu para colocar tudo na conta dos Malfoy, e por algum motivo ele não reclamou disso; Provavelmente por não se preocupar com o dinheiro.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo fugindo dos gêmeos, que em alguma parte do percurso desconfiaram das duas pessoas estranhas e com roupas em excesso e começaram a perseguir o casal.

Depois de mais alguns minutos ou talvez horas os dois, cansados de fugir e convencidos de que despistaram, na opinião de Draco, quem quer que seja que os estava perseguindo, os dois se debruçaram sobre uma cerca de um parque que eles não faziam idéia de como tinham chegado lá.

- Ok... Agora me diga porque nós estávamos correndo ou eu vou embora e te largo aqui. – Falou o loiro quando finalmente foi capaz de respirar. Ele não pôde deixar de reparar no cabelo bagunçado de Gina e em como sua face estava vermelha devido a correria, e de certa forma estava _fofinha_.

- Meus irmãos. – Falou a ruiva, sem mais explicações desnecessárias.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos sem falar, recuperando o fôlego. O sol estava quase se pondo e uma pergunta veio à cabeça de Draco.

- Agora diga. Porque me chamou nesse encontro. – Perguntou, sério.

- E-eu... Eu já te falei! Eu gosto de você, esqueceu? – O garoto permaneceu sério e ela percebeu que em nenhum momento ele acreditou naquele argumento. Ela suspirou e evitou olhar em seus olhos.

- Rony e Hermione estão namorando agora.

Silêncio.

- ... E? – Perguntou Draco, vendo que ela não ia continuar a falar. Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Quer dizer... Você gosta da Hermione... Certo?

Draco riu, ao mesmo tempo seco e divertido. Gina sentiu alívio, o que ela não esperava. Por que ficou tão feliz ao descobri a impossibilidade de romance entre eles?

- Então, deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você fingiu que estava apaixonada por mim para que eu não gostasse mais da sua amiguinha sangue-ruim e não atrapalhasse o relacionamento do seu irmão, como boa Grifinória que é? Espetacular, Weasley. – Gina olhou nos olhos dele, irritada com o comentário, mas percebeu que ele estava realmente sorrindo. Não falou isso com o tom venenoso de sempre, estava mais para... Irritação amigável?

Ela sorriu de volta para Draco, surpreendendo-o.

- Ora, quem está aqui... Está vendo Jorge? – Gina ouviu as vozes às suas costas. Paralisou no mesmo momento. – Se não é Draco Malfoy, a pequena doninha.

- Estou venho, Fred. – Eles não reconheceram Gina. Ela estava de costas e com uma boina cobrindo seus cabelos cor de fogo. – E parece que está acompanhado... Estranho, quem acompanharia um comensal?

Gina viu o maxilar de Draco contrair. Ela se virou e viu o olhar surpreso dos irmãos.

- Gina... – Começou a falar Fred, chocado. Mas em pouco tempo colocou a mão no bolso direito onde guardava a varinha e fuzilou Malfoy com o olhar. - O que você fez com ela? Não se atreva a machucá-la, ou eu...

- Nós... – Completou Jorge, também sacando a varinha. Gina passou o olhar de seus irmãos para Draco, e viu que ele fazia a mesma expressão de quase-mágoa que ela tinha presenciado alguns minutos atrás. O loiro cobriu com um sorriso irônico.

- Vocês farão o que? Me azarar? Não se preocupem com isso, planejava apenas brincar um pouquinho com sua irmãzinha, – Isso não era verdade – e quando cansasse me livraria. – Por que ele estava mentindo? – Bem, vocês já farão isso por mim. Levem-na daqui de uma vez.

Draco virou-se de costa, fazendo menção a andar. Gina estava confusa com o que ele estava falando. Nada daquilo era verdade, os dois sabiam disso... Ela que tinha pedido para ele sair com ela, por que ele sempre tinha que se fazer de vilão?

- Vamos Gina... – Disse Jorge, segurando delicadamente o braço dela. A garota se soltou.

- Não! – Ela deu alguns pequenos passos até o seu acompanhante e enlaçou os dedos aos do garoto, confuso pela ação da ruiva. – É que... Nós estamos saindo! Então não nos atrapalhem... Tá? – O rosto dela estava vermelho como um pimentão enquanto ela se virou de costas para os irmãos boquiabertos e andava rápido e batendo os pés para longe dos dois, puxando um Malfoy tão surpreso quanto os dois ruivos que ficaram para trás.

Quando os dois pararam de andar já estava de noite. Gina ainda estava vermelha, tanto de raiva quanto de cansaço. Odiava a mania que os irmãos tinham de querer protegê-la, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Ela se virou para o loiro e viu que ele estava sorrindo.

- Então... Estamos saindo? – Ele perguntou, provocativo. Ela ficou envergonhada e percebeu que agora o seu rosto estava vermelho por outro motivo. Se virou de costas, evitando olhar para os olhos cinzentos de Draco.

O garoto se inclinou sobre seu ombro, e sussurrou perto do seu ouvido.

- Você foi bem corajosa lá, _Weasel_.

Gina sentiu um arrepio pelo hálito dele em seu ouvido, e se virou para reclamar da proximidade, mas não pôde fazer o que pretendia, pois de algum jeito acabou com os lábios selados aos dele.

O beijo de Draco era mais quente que ela imaginava. A ruiva colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, correspondendo instintivamente ao beijo. Ele puxou-a pela cintura, colando seus corpos.

Draco interrompeu o beijo, deixando Gina de olhos fechados e boca latejante. Ela iria reclamar pela pausa, mas se lembrou da situação em que se encontrava.

Draco riu.

- Foi bom jogar com você, Weasley. – Falou Malfoy, se virando e começando a andar. – Mas da próxima vez que quiser fingir estar apaixonada por alguém, se lembre de tirar a foto do Potty da sua bolsa. Foi desagradável encontrar a cara dele próxima à minha comida. – Ele jogou uma foto para trás, que era um recorte da página do profeta diário que Harry apareceu em seu quarto ano de Hogwarts.

Gina estava com o coração palpitante, enquanto acompanhava as costas de Malfoy se distanciarem com o olhar.

Ela podia ter perdido o jogo, mas se quisesse jogar de novo poderia simplesmente reiniciar... Certo?

* * *

><p>NA: E ai, o que acharam?Não sei se ficou muito explicito o que eu queria passar, mas espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura, se não gostaram do final sinto muito, não consigo imaginar a relação complicada de Draco e Gina se desenrolar em apenas um capítulo, sendo que esse já foi o primeiro passo, que é Gina se apaixonar por ele... Não vai ter continuação a fic está pronta ok?

então, queridos leitores do ff...Reviews por favor, não me façam entrar em depressão... Preciso da opinião de vocês! Ainda mais quando estou trabalhando numa long (não tem nada a ver com essa) Mas preciso saber se minha maneira de escrever agrada...

Ah, sobre a Gina diferente... Desculpa ai gente, mas fala sério, como ela convenceria Draco que estava apaixonada por ele se ficassem brigando o tempo todo? Apesar de eu adorar as brigas deles em outras fics KKK

Essa fic é totalmente inspirada no episódio 19 do anime Special A, e nem é do casal principal... Então, tava assistindo pela segunda vez e pensei na possibilidade dessa fic. Queria agradecer a minhas amigas que me elogiaram (falsamente) e me incentivaram a continuar a escrever (apesar da maioria não gostar de DG), principalmente a Carol (Mckinnon love dogs) minha beta querida, que não betou essa fic, então perdoem possíveis erros... É que assim que eu acabei tava ansiosa pra postar KK Agradeço também a Iza Velloso, que me ajudou a ter inspiração quando não conseguia mais escrever! (apesar dela não saber K)

Ok,** recomendações**: Pra quem gosta de Fanfics de James e Lily, leiam **James Potter 7º ano** de Paula Strauch Costa, é muito bom! De Marlene e Sirius tem NDPMV (**Nunca deixe Peter manejar uma varinha**) Da minha beta fofa, essas duas são muito engraçadas, mesmo!

Mandem reviews também para a fic de Mila B, **Diga que não é verdade**. Ela ainda não começou a escrever (só tem o prólogo) mas parece ser muito legal e ela precisa de incentivo! \o/

Leiam também as fics de Scila, eu sou sua fã uhu. E acompanhem **Dançando no Escuro**, ela ta postando ainda, é muito boa!

É isso, desculpem se esqueci de alguma coisa... Bjs a todos, e se lembrem... REVIEWS!


End file.
